ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Job Points
Overview Job Points enhance existing abilities and spells. Job Points are earned by accumulating Capacity Points from defeating enemies level 96+. * You gain 1 Job Point for every 30,000 Capacity Points earned. * Job Points can only be spent on the job that earns them/ * Unlike Merit Points, it is possible to fully max out every category (at the rate of acquisition as of May 12, 2014, however, this would be excrutiatingly time-consuming). * You may hold a maximum of 200 Job Points. * Capacity Points gained depends on the size of your party, the area you defeat the enemy, and the level of the enemy. * The amount of Job Points needed per upgrade increases by 1 each upgrade (ex: The second rank of "Might Strikes Effect" requires 2 JP). Capacity Points *ONLY earned from level 96+ enemies that grant EXP. **Currently not awarded by any other content. *Reduced while in a party. **Not reduced with Alter Egos present. **Penalty is reduced in Seekers of Adoulin dungeons. *Not affected by Experience Chains or Dedication. *Level 100 monsters award slightly over 100 capacity points. Job Point Bonuses Warrior * Mighty Strikes Effect ** Increases physical accuracy while under the effects of Mighty Strikes. ** Increases physical accuracy by 2 * Berserk Effect ** Increases physical attack while under the effects of Berserk ** Increases physical attack by 2 Monk * Hundred Fists Effect ** Increases physical accuracy while under the effects of Hundred Fists. ** Increases physical accuracy by 2 * Evasion Effect ** Increases evasion while under the effects of Dodge ** Increase evasion by 2 White Mage * Benediction Effect ** Recovers caster's MP when Benediction is activated ** Increases amount of MP recovered by 1% * Divine Seal Effect ** Reduces the amount of enmity accrued by casting Cure spells while under the effects of Divine Seal. ** Reduce enmity by 3 Black Mage * Manafont Effect ** Increases the elemental magic damage while under the effects of Manafont. ** Increases elemental magic damage by 3 * Elemental Seal Effect ** Reduces enmity accrued by casting elemental magic while under the effects of Elemental Seal ** Reduces enmity by 3 Red Mage * Chainspell Effect ** Increases elemental magic damage while under the effects of Chainspell ** Increases elemental magic damage by 2 * Convert Effect ** Reduces the amount of HP consumed when using Convert. ** Reduce the amount of HP consumed by 1% Thief * Perfect Dodge Effect ** Increases magic evasion while under the effects of Perfect Dodge ** Increases magic evasion by 3 * Sneak Attack Effect ** Increases the DEX bonus to Sneak Attack ** Increases DEX bonus by 1% Paladin * Invincible Effect ** Increases the amount of static enmity accrued from activating Invincible ** Increases static enmity by 100 * Holy Circle Effect ** Reduces the amount of damage taken from undead while under the effects of Holy Circle ** Reduces damage taken by 1 Dark Knight * Blood Weapon Effect ** Increases the amount of HP absorbed while under the effects of Blood Weapon. ** Increases the amount of HP absorbed by 2% * Arcane Circle Effect ** Reduces the amount of damage taken from arcana while under the effects of Arcane Circle ** Reduces damage taken by 1 Beastmaster * Familiar Effect ** Increases the deployed pet's attributes while under the effects of Familiar. ** Increases attributes by 3. * Pet Accuracy Bonus ** Increases the deployed pet's physical accuracy. ** Increases physical accuracy by 1. Bard * Soul Voice Effect ** Reduces the casting time of songs while under the effects of Soul Voice. ** Reduces casting time by 2 percent. * Minne effect ** Increases physical defense granted by Minne. ** Increase physical defense by 1. Ranger * Eagle Eye Shot Effect ** Increases damage from Eagle Eye Shot. ** Increase damage by 3 percent. * Sharpshot effect ** Increases ranged attack while under the effects of Sharpshot. ** Increase ranged attack by 2. Samurai * Meikyo Shisui Effect ** Increases skillchain damage while under the effects of Meikyo Shisui. ** Increase skillchain damage by 2 percent. * Warding Circle Effect ** Reduces the amount of damage taken from demons while under the effects of Warding Circle. ** Reduce damage taken by 1. Ninja * Mijin Gakure Effect ** Increase the damage dealt by Mijin Gakure. ** Increase damage by 3 percent. * Yonin effect ** Increases physical evasion when directly in front of the target while under the effects of Yonin. ** Increase physical evasion by 2. Dragoon * Spirit Surge Effect ** Increases the DMG value of weapons while under the effect of Spirit Surge. ** Increase DMG value by 1. * Ancient Circle Effect **Reduces the amount of damage taken from dragons while under the effects of Ancient Circle. ** Reduces damage taken by 1. Summoner * Astral Flow Effect ** Increases attributes of Avatars and Spirits while under the effects of Astral Flow. ** Increases attributes by 3 * Avatar/Spirit Accuracy Bonus ** Increases Avatar and Spirit physical accuracy ** Increases physical accuracy by 1 Blue Mage * Azure Lore Effect ** Increases damage of physical Blue Magic while under the effects of Azure Lore. ** Increases damage by 1 * Blue Magic Point Bonus ** Increases the maximum number of Blue Magic points. ** Increases Blue Magic points by 1 Corsair * Wild Card Effect ** Grants a Wild Card roll of V or higher a chance to reset Wild Card's recast time. ** Increase the probability of resetting by 1 percent. * Phantom Roll Duration ** Increases the effect duration of phantom rolls. ** Increase the effect duration by 2 seconds. Puppetmaster * Overdrive Effect ** Increases automatons' attributes while under the effects of Overdrive. ** Increases attributes by 3. * Automaton Max HP Bonus ** Increases the maximum HP of automatons. ** Increases maximum HP by 10. Dancer * Trance Effect ** Increases TP when Trance is activated. ** Increase TP by 100. * Steps Duration ** Increases the effect duration of all steps. ** Increase effect duration by 1. Scholar * Tabula Rasa Effect ** Recover caster's MP when Tabula Rasa is activated. ** Increase amount of MP recovered by 2 percent. * Light Arts Effect ** Increase the effect duration of Regen while under the effects of Light Arts. ** Increase effect duration by 3 seconds. Geomancer * Bolster Effect ** Increases the maximum HP of the deployed luopan and reduces its perpetuation cost while under the effects of Bolster. ** Increases maximum HP by 3 percent and reduces perpetuation cost by 1. * Life Cycle Effect ** Increases the amount of HP recovered by the luopan when Life Cycle is activated. ** Increases amount of HP recovered by 1 percent. Rune Fencer * Elemental Sforzo Effect ** Adds an absorb elemental damage effect to Elemental Sforzo. ** Increase amount of damage absorbed by 1%. * Rune Enchantment ** Increase potency of runes harbored by 1 point.